


gotta go deeper now..

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Size Kink, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun looks up, mouth wide open as if he has something on the tip of his tongue, until he spots you on the sofa, legs straddling a pillow with enough precum to swim in, drool rushing down the side of your pink mouth, and a hand around your throat, choking yourself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. gotta go deeper now...

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i was going with this tbh.  
> first time writing smut lol  
> this work is unbeta'ed  
> all mistakes are my own.  
> title from summer walker's 'deeper'

The warmth of the fireplace seeped into your skin as you settled onto the soft cushions of your living room couch. The comfort clothes of your favorite t-shirt and sweatpants, the socks on your feet as fuzzy as could be, and the most dinosauric mug you could find filled to the brim with hot chocolate almost brought tears of joy to your eyes. The content of finally having a day off was unimaginable. Your eyes darted across the flat screen hanging on the wall, amused at the recent series you had finally indulged yourself in. A chuckle slewd past your lips at the main character of the show and you felt yourself relax even more. 

It came as no surprise the arousal you started to feel as your body sunk more and more into that of relaxation. Working a 9-5 with barely any days off, took a toll on your body everyday, and there was hardly any time for you to treat yourself. But tonight you were not letting the moment off some steam pass you by. Putting down your hot chocolate on the side table to the left of you, you slipped the all black silk robe you had on, off. The t-shirt and sweatpants found their way to the ground as well, leaving you in only a pair of black lace panties and fuzzy socks combo. You bit your lip as you felt a wave of anticipation wash over you, causing you to eagerly grab the remote to turn the volume of the TV up. You didn’t want anyone hearing you. 

You spread your legs wide, one hanging off of the corner of the couch and the other nearly on the floor. Your hands trailed across your body, over your shoulders, down to your hip bones and back over your perky breasts, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Shivering, you teased your fingertips over the top of your pantie line and the light pubic hair resting there (emphasis on light). Your unoccupied hand grips onto a breast and massages, lightly stroking a nipple. Moaning your right hand slips into the dip of your pussy, brushing over your clit. 

“Fuck..” you moan. Two fingers make their way into your hole and you feel yourself slightly arch into the touch, pumping in and out slowly. Taking the hand that had never left your breast, you brush the pad of your fingers over your lips, swiping your tongue over them before completely devouring them into your warm mouth. Tipping your head back, your eyes close as you fake the feeling of sucking a big warm dick. You swirl your tongue around the two digits and finger yourself harder. You could feel the back of your hand push into your clit and it causes you to moan significantly louder than you have this whole time. 

Imagining hands on your throat, and around your hips hard enough to bruise, you insert a third finger. Sounds of sweet slick add noise to the room and you look down at the precum staining the exterior of the sofa. Fuck you were wet. But you couldn’t cum like this. Grabbing the pillow under your right leg you get up onto all fours and push the pillow between your legs. 

“All I have to do is get the angle right...and there.” The edge of the pillow grazes your clit, causing you to moan wantonly and hump wildly. You feel sweat dripping into the crease of your breast, making you desperately wish a man was here to lick it for you. Feeling your orgasm approaching, you slip a hand onto your throat and squeeze enough to feel pressure. Drool runs down the side of your lips and you continue to hump the pillow on the brink of release. 

“Oh fuck..” You mouth around loss breath, you could almost feel the veins on your forehead popping. You loved this. The feeling of being on the brink of unconsciousness, made your stomach tingle with the onbrining of your orgasm. You just needed an extra push…

Looking up you hear the sudden sound of your apartment door opening. Only one person had a key to this apartment, besides you, and only one person would walk in at a time like this. Your best friend. You see black designer shoes make their way into the foyer, before they stop. 

Baekhyun looks up, mouth wide open as if he has something on the tip of his tongue, until he spots you on the sofa, legs straddling a pillow with enough precum to swim in, drool rushing down the side of your pink mouth, and a hand around your throat, choking yourself. 

A cry of arousal leaves your lips as you let your throat go, and you feel the wave of oxygen hit your lungs. Your legs clench around the pillow and you quickly move a hand down to your clit, rubbing furiously as cum squirts onto the couch and pillow beneath you. All the while your eyes never leave Baekhyun’s gaze as you finger yourself to the best orgasm you’ve had in months. Chest heaving, you move the hand from your pussy and bring it up to your mouth to suck your mess like a good girl. 

Since walking in, Baekhyun’s eyes hadn’t left the sight of your body. His breath hitches, and you look down to see a tent growing in his black slacks. Swallowing your arousal at the sight, you sigh and fake indifference as you reach down to your dripping pussy and scoop up some of your cum and ask, “Do you want to taste some, baby?” 

Baekhyun’s right hand physically grips the wall next to him and his face looks almost pained, but his eyes are dark as night, as he says, “I am going to ruin you, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, all mistakes are my own

There is no time to dwell on the change of dynamics within you and Baekhyun’s friendship, when in that moment all you want to do is ride the sizable dick, waving hello to you, from Baekhyun’s slacks. 

You swallow uncomfortably at Baekhyun’s whispered promise to ruin you, and cover your inner submission with sudden bravado. You sit back on the couch, pillow discarded, and spread into your earlier position. You gaze up into Baekhyun’s eyes from where he still stands and spread the lips of your pussy, presenting your hole to him. You ask, “Do you really think you can take this pussy, Baek?” 

Baekhyun bursts into laughter, reaching out to the wall for support as powerful chuckles leave his broad frame. He gains his wits quickly and gone from his face is the pained look, now replaced is a dirty smirk with promise. It practically makes you cum again then and there. You shiver as you watch Baekhyun stalk from the wall like a man starved but in control. He stops at the foot of the arm rest closest to the door, taking one of your socked feet into his hand. His alluring gaze stays glued to yours as he slowly starts to pull off the sock on your right foot with his teeth. The sight should not be as erotic as it is, but you cannot help the light whimper that escapes your bitten lips. Taking the sock off with his hand the rest of the way, Baekhyun discards it onto the ground and with sudden vigor, bites the heel of your foot. The moan to leave your mouth should have woken the whole neighborhood. Your back arches so far off the couch you think you might fall, and you push your foot into Baekhyun’s mouth as hard as you can. 

“Mmm…” Baekhyun moans around your foot, “You ask me if I can take your pussy,” He nibbles his way to the outside of your ankle up to your shin, visibly causing you to shudder. “But, I haven't even begun to touch you, and you’re already dripping like a bitch in heat for me, baby.” Biting your lip to keep in a moan at the sudden name calling, you glance down at your pussy and see that it is indeed dripping with precum again. Fuck it, you decided. Looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes with innocence, you murmur, “Daddy please.” 

Baekhyun's hand tightens significantly where it’s still gripping your foot, and you watch as his eyes close and his head loll to the side where you can see his jaw tighten and his teeth grit. When he looks up his eyes are pitch black. “Do-Don’t call me that unless you really want this, y/n.” Strain in his voice he continues, “Because if you continue to call me that, I will pick you up and fuck you all over this apartment, until the neighbors know that I am the only one allowed to fuck you.” Gaze unwavering, Baekhyun sets your foot down and carefully moves to sit in the recliner across from your spread legs. This is the most serious you think you’ve ever seen him. 

You watch him for several seconds and watch as his chest heaves with unrequited anticipation and temptation. His hands move to grab onto the armrests and he spreads his legs into a manspread position, showcasing his boner in his slacks to you. You gulp with zealousness and feel the spit in your mouth start to pool. “I’m serious Baek,” you sigh wistfully. Baekhyun hums in affirmation and sits back obtaining the devilish smirk from earlier. “Okay then baby,” He murmurs as he picks up the discarded pillow you had used to cum earlier. You watch as he brings it to his face and sniffs the scent of your orgasm, you moan as you watch him. His eyes never leave yours as he starts to lick the excess cum from the pillow. Holy shit. Unclutching one of his hands from the pillow, he trails it over his clothed shaft gripping the tip. Moaning you clench the couch beneath you and press your thighs together for friction. He’s about to masturbate for you. 

“Baby, Daddy, please.” You don’t know what you’re begging for. Is it his cock? Is it to see him orgasm before you? At this point, you’d take anything he gives you. 

Baekhyun tosses the pillow to the side, and begins to unzip his pants, pushing his waistband below his shaft and boxers. You feel excitement overtake you and you start to giggle, cock drunk. He looks into your eyes with a familiar glint and pulls his cock from his boxers, full shaft slapping onto his button down covered stomach. Holy shit, he’s big. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, I’m going to masturbate and you’re going to watch me. You will not cum, and if I see any signs of you about to orgasm, I’m walking out.” His eyes leave no room for argument and you visibly shudder for the second time that night as you nod vigorously. You could not believe this was happening. 

Taking his cock in his hand, Baekhyun grips his shaft and slowly begins to jerk off. Running his hand over his tip, you watch as a drop of precum gathers there, before he flicks his fingertip over it and uses it as lubricant. Hissing, he tips his head back, his tongue swiping over his mouth as he continues to jerk off into abandon. His thigh begins to twitch as you notice him getting closer, and you’d give anything to be in between them right now. You’re about to beg him for a taste, when he picks his head up from the chair and looks at you. The words die in your throat.

“Kitten, come here.” 

You swear you could not get off the couch fast enough. Plopping onto your living room rug, you settle between Baekhyun’s thick thighs and sigh in completion. This is what you live for. Crazy with lust, you eagerly begin to pull the rest of Baekhyun’s pants and boxers down, until they reach his ankles. About to reach for his cock, you feel his warm hand grab yours. “My baby is so impatient,” he chuckles. You whimper, “I just want to make you feel good, daddy.” Plus you really want to choke on his cock right now. Groaning, Baekhyun releases your hands to reach behind your head and grip the loose strands of your hair. Eyes slipping closed, you moan and reach behind your head to grip his hand. Looking up at him, you murmur to, “please pull harder.” He tugs your head to the side so hard, you hear your neck crack. The moan you let out is unhinged. Tugging your head back until you are looking into his eyes directly, you see his adam's apple bobbing and his mouth pursing. “Open your mouth,” he whispers. Opening your mouth, you grip his thighs as you feel your orgasm creeping into your stomach. You cannot believe he’s about to-

Warm spit lands into your mouth. 

Eyes rolling into the back of your head you keep your mouth open as Baekhyun’s hand sidles up to grip your neck, barely applying pressure. Fuck you’re about to cum. “Swallow it. All of it.” Closing your lips, the warmth of the spit running down your throat rips the orgasm from your loins. “Oh my fuck.” Baekhyun’s hands have yet to leave your throat and you tip your head back as you ride out your orgasm. You feel your cum run down your legs and you physically shiver, as you watch Baekhyun lick his lips hungrily. Letting go of your throat, he sits back in the chair, cock on full display in front of your face, smirking. 

“You know, kitten. I didn’t give you permission to cum.” You feel ice run through your veins at the realization and you mentally curse yourself out. “I also haven’t cum, so you know what that means, don’t you baby?” You look up at him warily.

“What?” 

Baekhyun laughs and pushes you back, to allow himself room to get up. Pulling his boxers and pants up over his, still hard, cock. He makes headway toward your bedroom. 

“Now, Daddy has to punish you.”


End file.
